


sweet lullaby

by busted_aesthetic



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Angst, Attempted Murder, Bottom Choi Youngjae, Cheating, Crime Scenes, Crime fic, Detective Jaebum, Detective Mark, Drama, F/M, FBI Jinyoung, FBI Youngjae, Jackson has a daughter and she's adorable, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Murder Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Police Officer Yugyeom, Serial Killers, Slow Burn, Smut, Top Im Jaebum | JB, please read the beginning note, this is a murder mystery you have been warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-18 04:59:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18113777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/busted_aesthetic/pseuds/busted_aesthetic
Summary: A town is struck with brutal murders that take Detective Im Jaebum by surprise. His surprise continues when an FBI criminal profiler has a pretty face.





	1. ACT I

**Author's Note:**

> Hi   
> I'm back!  
> I have this fic all done, I'm just editing it as I go, and I want to see if people really want this!  
> Thanks to @claimyourself-lightnordark (Tumblr) for beta reading this and pushing me to post it! I love youuu <3
> 
> Please be aware this is a crime fic and it may have some graphic descriptions of crime scenes, blood, and mentions of minor death. If you are uncomfortable with any of these, do not read. You have been warned.
> 
> Aside from that, enjoy.   
> Love y'all. Good to be back.  
> ~busted_aesthetic

Heavy rain pounded against the dirt in the same way a hammer would hit an anvil. The torrential downpour was hot, the early summer morning heat mixed with the water. The humidity was thick enough to scoop it with a spoon. It made their clothes sticky. 

The two college students had lost themselves in the woods, on purpose. The local town was a reunion for their summer love to blossom from high school sweethearts, back together finally from college journies. 

“Johnny,” the one whispered. Dark hair matted to his fair skin. His white shirt was drenched as it hugged his toned body. His pants were down to his knees, enough to get what he needed. 

Johnny’s chestnut hair was almost black from rainwater. His feline eyes were fluttered shut and mouth parted as his summer fling thrust in behind him. A small bottle of lube was tossed aside on the ground, buried by the mud that formed from the water.

“Sehun!” Johnny moaned loud, “Fucking me good.” 

Sehun held onto his bare hips. The muscle of his ass rippled as Sehun’s thrusts grew sloppier. The two went to reach their climax, both turned on by the idea of getting caught. 

A shrill scream went through the forest like a siren. 

Sehun’s head whipped around and pulled out of Johnny, “Get dressed.” He whispered. His gut did not sit right as the scream echoed. He could feel his skin prick and his mouth go dry. 

“W-Why? It was probably just-” Johnny was cut off by another scream, louder than the first. 

“Johnny, now.” Sehun hissed at him, keeping his voice low. 

The two assembled their clothes back on in record time. Sehun leaned down to get the lube and he looked up. The moment he did, his body drained of any warmth he had left in him.

Instinct took over and he grabbed Johnny by his arm and pulled him behind a thick tree. He covered Johnny’s mouth, the latter confused and nervous. 

Sehun shut his eyes, getting the horrific image out of his head. 

Johnny spun in Sehun’s grip to face him as they heard footsteps retreating. 

Sehun whispered, “When I say run, we go straight to the car. Got it?”

“Wait, Sehun, I’m scared what if…” Johnny swallowed hard, “Shouldn’t we help her? Whoever it was?”

A branch snapped. 

Sehun tightened his grip around his boyfriend, “Johnny, please.”

Johnny hid his nose in Sehun’s neck, tears threatened to spill over and mix with the sultry ones that slipped from satisfaction earlier. The rainwater on his face was nothing but a sheer mask. 

“Okay,” Johnny said as he gazed down at Sehun’s feet. 

Sehun put Johnny’s hand in his own, a terrible death grip that had Johnny wince. 

“One,” Sehun started to count. 

Johnny squeezed his eyes shut.

“Two.”

“I’m so scar-”

The next branch to break was closer and Sehun had enough. 

“Run.” Sehun dragged Johnny behind him. 

The two sprinted through the woods with one thought in mind, Sehun’s car. The two were athletes, Johnny was a swimmer and Sehun was a basketball player. The two were athletic boys that could outsprint about anyone. This one, they were not sure. 

The town had been riddled with anxiety that summer; multiple murders happened near each other. The local news called it a serial killer but police were quiet. Detectives were busy and there were rumors of the FBI showing up. 

Sehun had these thoughts pile in his head as he saw his car parked on the side of the road. There was no other car in sight around him. The isolated black car sat idle. He reached for his keys in his back pocket and got the car unlocked. 

“Hop in,” Sehun demanded. 

Johnny got in, not wanting to know what Sehun saw but at the same time curious. 

Sehun got in the driver’s side and started up the vehicle. He set his windshield wipers on the highest setting and started his drive back into the center of town. 

“Sehun, what happened?” Johnny asked, “Who was it?”

“Call the police department.” Sehun’s voice shook, “I-I’m going to be sick.”

 

Im Jaebum’s morning was normal. He woke to his phone going off and a cat snuggled up on his ankles. He groaned but was thankful for the lack of sunlight. He reached his hand over to grab his phone to hit the snooze. He opened one eye to see it was not his alarm but it was the police department. 

He answered fast, “Jaebum.”

“Hey.” It was Mark Tuan, his partner.

“Why are you calling me from the station?” Jaebum asked as he stretched his back. 

“Two people came by and reported something that you’re going to want to hear. I would come down right away.” Mark said, “The chief is sending out a few officers to follow up on the lead.”

“What are we supposed to do? Roll over and take it while the chief fucks us over?” Jaebum groaned, tapping his cat on the head. It meowed and nestled against his fingers. 

“No, we do our job, detective. It had to do with the murders that have been happening, there might have been another one.” Mark sounded urgent but Jaebum was not buying it. 

“Oh, please.” Jaebum got up and dug out dress clothes for the day.

“JB,” Mark cleared his throat, “the two people that came in were witnesses.”

Jaebum’s hands clutched around the white button up in his fist. He could have cried from joy.

“I’ll be there soon,” Jaebum promised before he hung up. 

Jaebum jumped into action. He showered, not washing his black mullet enough due to the time constraint. He did not care about the temperature of the shower but steam fogged up the room and the linoleum became slippery. 

He splashed water on his face and then used his towel to blot it dry. He used the same towel to clear off the mirror. He stared back at himself. Tired bags clustered underneath sharp brown eyes. Two moles sat on one eye, a charming characteristic. 

Jaebum grabbed his belongings, anticipation adding a jolt to his step. 

 

Mark was smaller. His blonde hair was swept back like some Disney prince. He had a gorgeous face and an expensive watch on his wrist. A coffee sat in one hand and another in his other hand. He rose one to his lips. 

He handed the other coffee cup to Jaebum who took it, the only substance he got that morning. 

“What did we find?” Jaebum asked. 

“ _ I _ ,” Mark corrected, “took a statement from Oh Sehun. A biology student visiting home for the summer. He and his boyfriend went to get freaky in the woods when things got suspicious.”

The two started to walk the dense hall of the police department, offices closed up. People were filling in for the day shifts. Night people went home without saying goodbye, too exhausted with the events earlier to speak. 

“What happened?” Jaebum asked before he drank his coffee. The bitter taste electrified his tongue, making it feel like sandpaper. The scalding temperature did not bother him any, enjoying it. 

“They were, you know,” Mark thrusted a few times before Jaebum smacked his shoulder. 

“Okay, I get that.” Jaebum was eager. He wanted to hear a lead. 

“They heard a woman’s scream and it scared them. They went to leave but Sehun saw something.”

“Oh?” Jaebum was intrigued.

“A six-foot male with a long blade. Possibly for lacerations.” Mark sipped on his coffee.

“The past victims have died from that, you think this is our guy?” Jaebum asked. 

“We’ll find out. He always leaves something behind. It’s so stupid.” Mark rolled his eyes, “People like this anger me.”

“Murderers anger the majority of society, Mark.” Jaebum pat his shoulder. 

Mark’s phone vibrated in his pocket and he got it out. He looked at the caller ID, “It’s the chief.”

“Should probably answer it.”

Mark hesitated and then answered, “Hello.”

“Detective Tuan, I need you and Detective Im to do me a favor.” The Chief bellowed. 

The Chief was loud enough for Jaebum to hear him. Jaebum leaned back against the wall, attempting to finish his coffee. 

“Sure thing.” Mark agreed before he knew what it was.

“The body had an ID on them that matched her face. A locally known woman. I need you to go to this address and follow up with her husband. Or, at least I assume she’s married. She has a photo in her bag of her with a gentleman and a young girl.”

Mark clenched his eyes shut and let out a dejected sigh. Jaebum became solemn too. This woman was a mother. 

Jaebum’s hearing tuned out after the chilling news but The Chief continued to talk. This little girl would grow up without a mother. She would never know the feeling of having that maternal connection anymore. 

“No.” Mark said quietly, “N-No, not you. It’s just...I know her.”

Jaebum perked up and frowned, “Who is it?” He mouthed. 

Mark hung up the phone with his eyes watery, “Shit.”

“Mark, who is it?” Jaebum pushed away from the wall. Mark rarely got emotional. He was concerned.

“Misung Wang.” Mark swallowed hard. 

 

*~*~*

 

Jaebum grew up in the small town. His whole life he was surrounded by two people, Mark Tuan and Jackson Wang. Mark was ahead of the two in school but still kept close to them. The three had known each other since they were toddlers, their parents being friends. They went to the same college together, Mark and Jaebum going for criminal justice and Jackson going for pre-law. 

They all moved back together, were there when Jackson got married to Misung, and were there for the birth of River Wang. The small little girl had her Baba wrapped around her chubby finger. Jackson thought the world of her. 

Jaebum would never say it, but Misung rubbed him the wrong way. Even married, she would still hit on Mark like crazy. Jackson would laugh it off, the lawyer too kind to say anything about it. Misung partied often too, the young mom not caring about responsibility. 

Her three-year-old showed favoritism toward her Baba, constantly attached to his leg like a lifeline. 

The one time Jaebum did not see River attached to Jackson, was that unfortunate day at the station as Jackson collapsed on Mark’s shoulder in an interrogation room. Mark mourned with him, Jaebum rubbing Jackson’s back carefully, trying to not startle him. 

Later that night, Mark and Jaebum went by Jackson’s home.

“Police will be here tomorrow to look around,” Mark warned, a beer in his hand. 

Jackson was numb. He eyes were bright red, face swollen. His clear skin broke out with red dots, small blood vessels popped from crying. The stress of funeral plans and the distress of his wife being gone took a toll on his physical disappearance. 

“Why?” Jackson’s voice was hoarse. 

“Jackson, it’s common for police to investigate you first,” Jaebum said, leaning against the dining room table. 

“I did nothing. I would never…” Jackson’s voice gave out. He tilted his head back up at the ceiling. 

“We know. We know you. We can’t handle your case because of conflict of interest but,” Jaebum took a deep breath, “You were asleep here with your daughter, yeah?”

“Yeah, I swear I was. Misung goes for a run in the morning, I figured she got caught in the rain somewhere and would be home.” Jackson sniffled. He wiped a stray tear with the back of his hand.

“We’re here for you.” Mark said, “You and River both. You don’t deserve this.”

Jackson was the nicest guy Jaebum knew. He would never hurt a soul. He was happy in his marriage and there was no motive. He was not worried about him. He was worried about his health. Jackson’s face was so pale compared to the normal glow he had. Jaebum missed it on his face. Jackson was the happy friend, the class clown.

He was much different now. 

 

Jaebum made it back to his house that night around midnight. He would have to be up in five hours but he was not tired. The thought of Misung’s brutally murdered body, even though he had not seen it, wracked his brain. 

He tossed his keys on the desk beside the door and his three cats were scattered about the living room. He only planned on the one, Nora, but the other two (Kunta and Odd) snuck their way in somehow. He definitely did not go to a shelter and adopt the two after Mark confronted him about not dating. 

Jaebum had focused on his job, not on his love life. He did not need anything like that, especially working on a case like this one. He pat Odd’s head affectionately before he sat down on the couch, his eyes drooping. 

He turned the television on for background noise as he curled up with a blanket. He tossed his badge on the floor next to him. He tossed his tie next to it, dress clothes still on. He wanted to see what the night news said about the case, curious what absurd dramatics they had on it. 

His eyes closed before he could watch it all the way through.

 

Kim Yugyeom was fresh out of the police academy. He was damn good at his job though. He worked harder than any other officer there and had nothing but respect for people in a higher position than him, even though at times he wanted to rebel. He saved that attitude for outside the police department, his spare time. 

Jaebum liked Yugyeom. The two butt heads now and then, but it was all part of the job. He was one of Jackson’s close friends, the two around each other more often than necessary. Yugyeom stood at the end of the table in the conference room. Officer Choi Siwon, Officer Kim Heechul, The Chief, Jaebum, and Mark all sat around it, listening to the offer Yugyeom had to make on the scenario. 

Next to him was his partner. Park Jimin was a total heartthrob with platinum locks and round lips. He was short standing next to Yugyeom but he could hold his own. 

“This has to be a serial killer,” Yugyeom argued despite The Chief not having it, “all the murders have been the exact same.” He ticked them off on his fingers, “The college student, both women, the set of parents, and that drunk man that were all murdered were done outside of town, deep lacerations, and a doll was left behind that looked the same as whoever had died.”

“Premeditated.” Mark said, “That would explain the dolls.”

The Chief had his arms crossed, “Normally serial killers have a type. Either all women, all children, all men, or the same gender or the same age. There’s no correlation here.”

“It’s obviously the same person,” Jimin argued, leaning his hands on the table, tired of standing in one spot. 

Jaebum would honestly try something with Jimin if it came down to it. He was not keen on dating within the same workplace and he was sure HR would have a fit, and those were his reasons to stay away. He was pretty though.

“We have no evidence other than the dolls. There’s been no DNA collected at the scene that did not belong to the victims.” The Chief said. 

“We have no suspects?” Mark asked The Chief, leaning back his leather chair. Jaebum cautiously put his hand on the back frame of the chair so he would not tip.

“Other than the vague one of that man the kid found.” The Chief said, “FBI should be here sometime today and we are to help them in any way we can. No stepping on their toes, I want this town safe again. They may be able to help us get a suspect since we are coming up dry.”

Heechul chuckled, “Just get every tall man in town in here for questioning.”

“I’m offended.” Yugyeom put a hand on his chest, “Jimin, you offended? No?”

Jimin swat his chest.

The Chief cleared his throat, “Let’s call Oh Sehun back in here for further questioning about the night Misung Wang was murdered. Mark was there any description he could have left out?”

“No, he said it was raining so hard he could only see how tall he was,” Mark said.

“Wait,” Jaebum said, “if he was bent down, wouldn’t anyone look tall?”

The room got quiet other than Mark’s dejected sigh, knowing Jaebum was right. It could be anybody. However, male was something to go off of. 

 

When the FBI rolled into town, Jaebum expected the whole ordeal to cause some panic. It ended up being two individuals. Both clean cut and well dressed. One was muscular with a kind face. He seemed sweet when he introduced himself.

“Park Jinyoung.” He smiled.

His partner was tall and seemed to have walked off the cover of a magazine. He had soft brown hair and his dress shirt was tight around his torso. 

“Kim Namjoon.” He bowed to both of them slightly. 

“Pleasure to meet you both,” Jaebum said after the introductions had been settled. Mark was quiet. He had taken offense to the fact that the FBI came in to take over. He understood they could offer more support but he wanted to be the one to close the case himself. 

“Let’s take a trip down to the crime scene, yeah?” Jinyoung asked The Chief who watched the four talk. 

The Chief grumbled, “Sure.” His feet were loud as he stomped toward the exit. 

Namjoon leaned toward Jaebum and whispered, “Is he always this sunshiney?”

Jaebum laughed at the sarcasm, “Always.”

Once down at the woods, Jaebum noticed an old structure that wobbled on its foundation. It was bright red with black scuff marks on the paint; a barn at one point. The entire area was taped to keep out the public. 

Mark had been by late yesterday while Jaebum was busy with a report. He had already seen the crime scene but Jaebum was new to it. 

The Chief walked through the large arch where the barn door used to be. Blood scattered everywhere. It looked as though it had been smeared on the wall. 

There was an outline where Misung’s body had been. The amount of red that covered the dusty, cracked concrete gave him chills. He had seen every crime scene the past summer and they all were as gruesome as the last. 

“You said he left a doll behind?” Jinyoung asked as he scanned the floor of the barn. 

“Yeah.” Mark said, “He’s done that for every victim so far. Could be planned ahead of time.”

Namjoon’s voice came from the end of the barn, “Oh, it’s definitely planned ahead.”

Mark, Jinyoung, Jaebum, and The Chief all faced him. 

Namjoon rolled up his sleeves and pulled out gloves from his back pocket. He slipped them on and picked up a metal crate. 

“What the hell is that?” The Chief asked, storming toward him. 

“Chief, that wasn’t here yesterday.” Mark went with him. 

Jaebum and Jinyoung kept near the entrance. 

Namjoon looked in the metal crate, “Gentleman, these are all doll parts. I think our killer came by here between yesterday and today.”

“Bring that in for examining.” Jinyoung said, “We should have people staked out here tonight in case they come by again.”

Jaebum got the feeling somebody watched him. He whipped around, hand on his hip where his gun was concealed. There was nothing but a vast amount of thick trees. He stepped out of the barn and searched past every tree trunk, looking for the eyes he could feel on him. He heard a swish of branches nearby. 

He pulled his gun out and pointed it in the direction of the noise. He swallowed hard, not wanting to pull the trigger even if he had to. 

Jaebum stalked his way toward the noise, near a large oak tree that flourished.

“JB, you alright?” Mark asked. 

Jaebum hushed at him. 

“Who’s there?” Jaebum called out. “Come on out!”

Mark stood next to Jaebum, no gun pulled in case it was an unexpecting civilian. 

“You should put the gun down,” Mark whispered. 

Jaebum ignored him, his gut instinct told him otherwise. 

Both Mark and Jaebum saw it. A man bolted from behind the tree and deeper in the woods. 

“Shit.” Mark swore, “Chief!”

Jaebum wasted no time, sprinting after the man. He caught a glimpse of black hair in the daylight but everything else was covered by thick clothing and he wore a grotesque mask. 

Jaebum vaulted over a fallen tree, getting closer to the man. 

Namjoon was right on his heels and as soon as he caught up, the man seemed to vanish into the ground. 

“What the hell?” Jaebum stopped running. 

There was a loud bang and the two turned to see the other three catch up to them. 

“I saw him,” Jaebum said. “I know what we’re looking for.”

“Are we sure that was him?” Jinyoung asked.

“What lunatic runs away from a cop?” Jaebum asked. 

“One that has his  _ gun  _ raised for no reason,” Jinyoung said. 

“I had a reason,” Jaebum argued back.

“Detective.” The Chief scolded at him to stop like he was a dog. 

Jaebum bit his tongue and rolled his eyes, understanding the frustration Mark had with these agents. 

“Where did he go?” Mark asked.

“It looked like he dropped down somewhere.” Namjoon started to search further, “I have never seen anything like it.”

“Let’s head back to the station.” Jinyoung said, “We’ll bring that crate in. Detective Im can give his statement once we’re there.”

 

*~*~*

 

Jaebum’s description blew the case open. Dark hair, between 5’10-6’0, younger, and wider build was the best they had gotten to the case. Their killer was not careful enough, not expecting the FBI to come in. 

Jinyoung narrowed down the suspects himself, adamant that it was one of the four he had chosen. 

The first suspect: Lu Han. 

Jaebum almost laughed when Jinyoung brought him in as a suspect. Luhan was too small. His frame was weak compared to the bulkier one that he had seen out in the woods. Jinyoung told him they were running and his vision could be screwed. Jaebum already had enough of the sweet talking FBI agent. 

Luhan was absent every night the murder happened. This incriminated him but Mark made a good point behind the one-way glass as Namjoon drilled him with questions. 

“These murders happen on weekends,” Mark told Jaebum, a pack of Skittles in his right hand. Jaebum stole a few, his mouth getting tacky with sugar.

“Meaning?” Jaebum asked.

Mark shrugged, “If he likes to travel, especially in the summer, he’s going to be gone on the weekends.”  
“I think the agents are stretching,” Jaebum said as he watched the smaller man behind the glass defend himself. 

The second suspect: Zhang Yixing.

Yixing fit the profile better. The only thing that stopped him from believing it was him was he had seen Yixing out in the community. He was not an outcast loner that everyone suspected the killer be. He was sociable. He was friends with Jackson too. 

“Could have killed Misung out of spite?” Mark offered.

“No.” Jaebum said, “He’s not the type.”

“Well, serial killers tend to blend in with the crowd, JB.” Mark nudged him with his elbow. 

“Still, I don’t think it’s him.” Jaebum said, “This isn’t our guy.”

Third suspect: Huang Zitao. 

At this point, Namjoon switched off with Jinyoung. Jaebum watched the difference between him and Namjoon. Namjoon was more aggressive with the suspects in how he questioned. Jinyoung sat down at the table and leveled with them. 

“This one is the closest so far.” Jaebum said, “His hair is the only thing.”

“He could’ve dyed it.” Mark said, “He could have known you saw him and dyed it.”

“No,” Jaebum said, “You and I both know when you dye your hair, especially if it’s self-dyed, it stains your skin around your hairline.”

“You dyed your hair? I thought your hair was naturally black?” Mark asked.

“It was blue through college, remember?” Jaebum said with a smile, “I miss it. If it wasn’t against dress code I’d probably do it again.”

“Oh, that's right! You had a lip ring too. You looked like a punk kid. Do that look again when you retire.” Mark bunched up the wrapper in his hand and laughed.

“Right,” Jaebum said.

Final suspect: Yifan ‘Kris’ Wu.

He walked in and Jaebum’s stomach sunk, “Holy shit.”

“Is that him?” Mark asked.

“No, he’s just incredibly sexy.” Jaebum said before he snapped, “Yes, I think that’s him!”

“Should we tell someone?” Mark asked.

“I’ll tell Namjoon but we have no evidence against him.”

“Yeah because an eye witness account from you is nothing,” Mark said with a sarcastic tone.

“I’m also a detective. In court they could just say I made it up to make an arrest.” Jaebum scratched the back of his neck. 

Mark shook his head, “I haven’t seen this bad of a manhunt since Jimin’s boyfriend was killed.”

“I know.” Jaebum said, “We got him though.”

“Took almost a whole year.”

“I just want this town safe.” Jaebum said, “I don’t care what it takes. However, I don’t want to jump to a conclusion and get the wrong person.”

Jaebum went to Namjoon later on but it was shot down. 

“Kris, or Yifan, has an airtight alibi. He was with his mother the night Misung was murdered.” Namjoon said, “Before that, he was away for a few months and it checks out. Also, you said he was 5’10-6’0 and Sehun said he was 6’0. Kris is 6’2.”

“Does it matter?” Jaebum asked.

Namjoon huffed and tapped his pencil against the desk he was given to work at for the time being, “Yes, it does matter. We’re keeping him around just in case and told him to not leave town until it was solved, as we did with the rest of suspects.”

“Great. Let’s corral the killer here.” Jaebum said.

“You’re awful quick to pin it on Mr. Wu,” Namjoon said. 

Jaebum braced his hands on the back of the chair across from the desk. He could throw it at Namjoon but it was not worth his job or the possible ‘assault against a federal agent’ charge. 

“No, I just want this guy behind bars and so far Kris is my guess.”

“We both saw him that day, Jaebum.” 

“Call me JB.” Jaebum corrected, his real name too formal.

“JB,” Namjoon said with a small smirk, “I can tell you, I’m not sure it’s him.”

Jaebum knew he was right and opted to back down, realizing he lost the argument. He nodded.

“Go relax for the night, you know?” Namjoon said, “Jinyoung and I have everything handled until the morning. You and Detective Tuan deserve a drink.”

“What are you doing tonight?” Jaebum asked, “If you can tell me that is.”

Namjoon said, “Of course. We’re bringing in a criminal psychologist that focuses on profiling. He’s excellent.”

“Sounds like he could be useful,” Jaebum said. 

“Definitely.” Namjoon said, “I’ll introduce you and Mark to him tomorrow once he gets here.”

 

*~*~*

 

Jaebum expected for the criminal profiler to be an older gentleman. Possibly someone similar to The Chief. He sounded like an expert in psychology by the way Jinyoung talked him up that next morning. 

Jaebum was shocked to see someone younger than him. 

“Detective Tuan and Detective Im, this is Choi Youngjae.” Namjoon put a hand on his shoulder. 

Youngjae was the same height as Jaebum, sizing him completely other than the softer frame. He was bubbly and sociable in his introduction to the two detectives. Jaebum felt like how he did sunbathing, the comfort something he had not felt in a while. It was nice to get someone else on the case that was not a hard ass. His honey-colored hair was parted beautifully and moles dotted his face, neck, and the exposed part of his collarbone where his white dress shirt did not cover. 

“Let’s all talk in the conference room.” Jinyoung had suggested.

Papers and suitcases scattered amongst the room an hour in. Youngjae was intelligent and Jaebum was hyper-aware of it. He had questions for everything it seemed. 

He stood up when he talked, too much energy to relax. 

Jinyoung paced the room, stacks of reports in his hands. 

“Lacerated, huh?” Youngjae asked as he reviewed the photos of the bodies that were on the table. 

“Disgustingly,” Mark said.

“Done not near any populated area.” Youngjae gathered the photos and organized them to be straight, “For example, all of these happened outside of town but still in the town line.”

“They were done there too.” Namjoon told Youngjae, “There was evidence that led to the victims being killed there.”

Youngjae hummed and traced his index finger along his bottom lip. Jaebum followed the motion. 

Youngjae looked at the list of names that had been killed, “No direct correlation of the victims though?”

“None,” Mark said.

“What about traits?” Youngjae asked, “Did any of these people do something? Are they connected?”

“It goes from a town drunk to a young mom, I doubt there are any similarities,” Mark said as he sat down next to Jaebum finally. 

“Wait,” Jaebum sat back, “this might not be a lot but Misung was a little promiscuous at times.”

“Not this again.” Mark hung his head back.

“No, I mean it,” Jaebum said.

“What is it?” Youngjae asked.

Jaebum sighed, “Misung Wang had this habit of flirting with other men. I’m not saying it’s anything but the town drunk did cheat on not one, but three of his wives.”

“Could be infidelity.” Namjoon said, “Maybe the killer thinks he’s a vigilante.”

“That would explain the precision on these cuts.” Youngjae tapped on the photos, “This is well thought out. The dolls especially are eerily similar to the victim.” He went through those photos that were in a separate stack. 

“Good work, JB.” Namjoon slapped his shoulder and then stood up, “I’m going to the vending machine, anybody need anything?”

Everyone was all set except Mark who wanted chips. 

“The vigilante concept is only a theory though,” Jinyoung said. He paused his reading of the reports, “We have nothing to go off of that other than town rumor.”

“Rumors are still worth looking into,” Youngjae said. 

Jinyoung grabbed his pen, “I’ll make a note of it then.”

“These happen in broad daylight.” Youngjae whispered, “It’s like he wants to be caught. Whoever did this _wants_ to be caught for it. It’s going to turn into a sick game eventually if we don’t get him.”

“What do you mean?” Jaebum asked.

Youngjae held up a report, “All of these murders happen at the same time, between 2 AM and 4 AM on weekends. This man wants to be the center of attention. If he hasn’t communicated yet, it’s not long before he starts.”

 

*~*~*

 

A calm Sunday brought Jackson out with his three-year-old to the local park. It was almost deserted. The town got wind of the FBI now involved. Parents did not want their children outside. 

Luckily for Jackson, Jaebum and Mark were willing to come with him to let River play for a bit. 

Jackson stood and watched as Mark helped her down the slide. 

River squealed and begged, “Again! Again!”

Mark was a trained detective and he was already out of breath. 

Jaebum asked, “How is she doing?”

Jackson watched his daughter, “She doesn’t understand. At the funeral, she was confused. She cried but it was mostly because I was.”

“I’m sorry we couldn’t attend,” Jaebum said. 

“No, I would have rather you been out finding this guy,” Jackson said. 

A car pulled up to the park and Jackson was quick to ask, “Who is it?”

Jaebum put a hand on his arm, “Chill, it’s Yugyeom.”

Jackson let out a heavy breath, “Sorry, I’m on edge.”

“For good reason.” Jaebum wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

Yugyeom wrapped Jackson up in a hug, Jaebum still attached to him. He said, “How are you?”

“Peachy,” Jackson said. 

River did not wait for Mark the fiftieth time she went down the slide. She went straight down off the side, her body crashing down to the wood chips. It was not a far drop but it was enough to scare her. Jackson was like a startled cat as he sprinted to her side. 

River pouted before she started to cry. Jackson gathered her up in his arms and held her close. Her small fist clutched onto the material of his sweatshirt.

Jackson picked out the small wood chips from her pigtails, “You have to wait for Uncle Mark. Why didn’t you?”

River sniffled, her puffy cheeks tear-stained, “It was fun.”

Jackson kissed her cheek, “I know, but you have to be patient.”

“Wow, impatience? Where does she get that from?” Mark asked at the top of the slide.

Jackson glared up at him playfully.

Yugyeom held his arms out, “Come on, River, I’ll put you on my shoulders. You’ll be the tallest one here!”

“That’s easy. Baba is short.” River giggled despite the tears on her face. 

“What!” Jackson attacked her stomach with his fingers and she laughed loud. 

“We should go for drinks tonight,” Mark said coming down the slide. 

Jaebum snorted as Mark slid down like a five-year-old.

“It’s been a while since we have,” Yugyeom said, putting River on his shoulders and holding her hands. 

“I have a friend I’ll bring along.” Jackson said, “He’s moving back into town and needs friends.”

“Oh, who is it?” Jaebum asked. 

“You remember Bambam? He was in Yugyeom’s grade in school.” Jackson said. 

Mark laughed and Yugyeom turned red.

“What?” Jackson asked. 

Mark pointed at Yugyeom before he bent over and held his knees. Through wheezing, Mark said, “They did it in high school! They were each other’s firsts!”

Jaebum laughed, “That’ll be fun.”

“First what?” River asked.

Yugyeom answered, "Um, first kiss."

“Uncle Yuggie, do you have a boy?” She giggled at him. 

“Yes,” Jaebum said.

“Don’t listen to them, River, they’re all crazy.” Yugyeom got her off his shoulders and set her feet back on the ground.

“I thought you had the hots for that little one at the station?” Jackson asked as he sat down on the end of the slide. 

“Jimin? Yeah, that ship sailed.” Yugyeom said as he kicked a few woodchips, “I don’t think he’ll date again after what happened to him.”

“Poor, Yugyeom.” Mark said, “Hey, if Bambam’s back, maybe you can get some with him.”

Jaebum did not remember much of Bambam other than he partied a lot in high school and was popular. Jaebum kept to more his two friends and that was it. Jackson was friends with everyone though, tying him to Yugyeom who he looked out for like an older brother. 

“I’ll bring River to my mama’s for the night.” Jackson said, “She would like that.”

“Good deal,” Yugyeom said. 

Mark teased Jaebum, “Anyone you want to invite, JB?”

“No?” Jaebum was confused.

He was expecting something like ‘ _ You don’t want to bring your cats along? _ ’

However, Mark asked, “You don’t want to invite the profiler?”

“Ooh.” Yugyeom’s eyes got wide, “Why?”

“The chemistry in that room was unreal,” Mark said. He fanned himself, “I’m hot and bothered thinking about it.”

“Gross.” Jaebum said, “Also, no, we were just talking about the case. You know, it’s our job.”

Jackson wiggled his eyebrows, “JB, you have a crush?”

“No.” Jaebum could feel his neck grow hot.

“Youngjae’s so cute though,” Yugyeom said. 

“So is Bambam.” Jaebum winked at him. 

Everyone laughed except for Yugyeom who rolled his eyes. 

 

Drinks that night were well needed. Jaebum did not get drunk, opting for the position of designated driver. Mark was tipsy but he was more of a quiet drunk than anything. Jackson and Yugyeom were both chaotic as expected. 

Bambam arrived late, busy moving in last minute items into his apartment that his mother helped him with. The Thai boy was handsome, as Jaebum remembered. His hair was dyed white, contrasting with tanned skin and full lips. His ears were decorated with piercings and light gloss casted over the plump parts of his lips. His shirt was not buttoned up all the way and his pants were painted on him. Yugyeom had a hard time keeping his mouth closed when he walked in. 

Jaebum tapped his chin up, “You’re staring.”

“Shh,” Yugyeom moved his hand away. 

Bambam hugged Jackson and the two talked, animated and lively.

Mark tapped Yugyeom on the shoulder, “How are you going to approach this conversation? I suggest ‘I haven’t seen you since I put my dick in your butt.’”

“Fuck off,” Yugyeom whined before he downed the beer in front of him. 

Bambam saw Yugyeom and the two stared awkwardly at each other. 

“Yugyeom, hey.” Bambam smiled and the two hugged briefly. 

Mark catcall whistled but Jaebum elbowed his side.

“Hi.” Yugyeom pulled back from the hug and the two were almost nose to nose. Bambam stepped away from the bar stool Yugyeom was sat on.

“You got broader.” Bambam rubbed his shoulder.

“Ten bucks he goes home with him tonight,” Jaebum whispered to Mark. 

“I bet twenty.” 

The two bumped their fists and watched the two giggle with each other like lovesick teenagers.

Unfortunately, Jaebum was out ten dollars that night but got twenty from Mark. Jaebum made sure everyone got brought home and he brought Jackson with him to his house. Jackson was too drunk to navigate his own house. 

Jackson stumbled through the living room that night, getting to the couch with a sway in his step. He collapsed face down onto the couch, one leg off the side of it. 

He groaned.

“I’ll get you some water,” Jaebum told him, a sympathetic smile on his face. 

Jackson babbled as Jaebum searched through his cupboard. He could hear it, the latter loud and apparent with his story. 

“I miss Misung. At the same time, I don’t. Isn’t that crazy? I mean, she cheated on me,” Jackson laughed but it was humorless, “a lot. Too much. You know she emailed this guy for a while? I know she went and met up with him a few times. I was too focused on protecting River to do anything about it. Who even emails nowadays?”

Jaebum dropped the glass from his hand but caught it with his free one. His eyes got large. 

He slid into the living room, his socks gliding across the wood floor. 

“Jackson, what did you just say?”

“I was focused on protecting River.” Jackson hiccuped, “I love that song  _ Focus _ . It gets in your head-”

“No, before that. Who was she talking to?” Jaebum asked before he sat down next to the couch. The floor was uncomfortable but Jackson’s story was more important.

“I don’t know.” Jackson held his chin up with his hand, elbow propped up, “You’re sexy when you’re inquisitive. Does everyone you interrogate get hard?”

Jaebum lifted a brow at him. 

Jackson sighed and sat up. He slurred a little, “I really don’t know, Jaebum-ah. She kept his contact name ‘anonymous’. I only saw what they exchanged over text. They always met early in the morning. It’s what she did on her runs. She’d jog, get fucked, and come home.”

Jaebum stood up, “Jackson! Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I was embarrassed!” Jackson cleared his throat, “That and there’s no point looking into it. Her phone’s gone. I’ve tried everything to find it but it’s gone.”

Jaebum thought to himself that her killer could have been her sideman and he took the phone from her dead body. 

Jaebum decided to turn the information over to Namjoon in the morning. He grabbed Jackson’s arm. 

“Come on, short-stack. Let’s get you to bed.” 

“Are we sharing a bed?” Jackson laid his head on Jaebum’s shoulder.

Jaebum could have growled at him.

 

*~*~*

 

Bambam’s new job at the town’s bar got him the cash he needed to pay for his apartment. He was happy to be back home. 

He reeled home one morning after a night shift. The Saturday three in the morning walk was humid. He was near drunk but able to process what was around him. If the sidewalk tilted, he followed it. 

Bambam only lost his natural suave to his walk when a car pulled up next to him. He went to run, knowing that there was a killer on the loose. His frozen state was warmed when he saw the police department logo on the side of the car.

Yugyeom stepped out of the vehicle, “Bambam, what the hell are you doing out?”

Bambam slurred, “Officer Kim!” He put a hand on his chest, “I just got done work and I am heading home. Want to come? In both definitions of the word, that is.” He winked.

Yugyeom put a hand to his own forehead, “Bam, you can’t walk out on the weekend at this time. We’re all out looking for the killer. He usually does his ‘work’ at this time.”

Bambam held onto Yugyeom’s waist, “Ooh, are you here to save me, officer?”

“You should let go of me. I’m on duty.” Yugyeom said.

Bambam pursed his lips, “Going to arrest me, Yugyeom? Handcuff me?” He whispered in his ear, “Want to have your way with me while I’m bound don’t you?” He licked up his ear and then kissed behind it. 

Yugyeom’s face was scarlet, “N-No. Bambam, if you keep it up I’ll have to detain you.”

“Detain me, daddy.” Bambam arched his back, chest aligned with Yugyeom’s. He held onto Yugyeom’s biceps.

Yugyeom braced his hands on Bambam’s shoulders and made him step back, “I’ll take you to the station until you sober up.”

“We can do it on your desk, handsome.” Bambam winked as Yugyeom brought him to the passenger side of the cruiser. 

“No.” Yugyeom was stern, but internally, he screamed with excitement. He liked Bambam, but now was not the time for a budding romance. 

It would have to wait. 


	2. Act II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your comments!!! :)

Jaebum’s new found information was vital to the investigation. Misung Wang had an affair with someone through an alternate email account that Jackson had been aware of, but never spoke of it.

The team sat around the conference room that Monday overtired. There had been no new murder that past weekend but the chilling news Jaebum brought to the table could bring out a potential suspect.

“We would have to get into her email.” Jinyoung then asked, “Does her husband have access to it?”

“No, and even then he said the email was always anonymous,” Jaebum said.

Namjoon tapped his fingers against the table, “We could trace the IP address though and maybe there’s more information on the case that we don’t know.”

Jimin said, “Yugyeom and I found out that the married couple that was murdered cheated on each other, both of them. It’s crazy.”

“Well, we found the link.” The Chief said, “That’s good. We’re getting somewhere. I’m waiting on the case of doll parts to be analyzed in forensics.”

There was a knock on the door to the conference room and Yugyeom got up to open it while The Chief and Jinyoung talked about their next plan.

Yugyeom opened the door and Heechul was on the other side.

He flashed a comical smile and then told The Chief, “There was a call in from the elementary school. You might want to check it out.”

“Related to the case?” The Chief asked.

“Yeah,” Heechul said.

“Okay.” The Chief asked Jinyoung, “Want to take it?”

Jinyoung shook his head, “I want to get to the bottom of that email account. Youngjae can go with the detectives.”

Mark jumped to the opportunity, or so Jaebum thought.

“You know, I actually have some last minute reports to do before noon. Detective Im can go for me.” Mark got up from the table before Jaebum could protest.

Jaebum glared at him.

 

The drive over to the elementary school was quiet on Jaebum’s part. Youngjae was a bit of a talker. He was loud and Jaebum discovered he really liked how trees looked when the wind went through them.

“It looks like they’re waving almost. I came from a big city so we never had trees like this.” Youngjae pouted a little. Jaebum was confused by how adorable he was despite being an intimidating profiler.

Jaebum parked close to the front door.

The school was not in session, summer break was still going. However, there were activities the school hosted once in a while. That week was a soccer camp for the fourth graders and they used the field behind the school.

The parking lot was deserted despite the event going on.

The principal waited on the steps. She was ghost white and her eyes were blown wide.

Jaebum got out of the vehicle with Youngjae following, slamming his passenger door too hard.

“Mrs. Nim, are you alright?” Jaebum asked her.

She remembered him, “Jaebum, good to see you! No, I’m not alright.” She walked down the steps, using the railing to get down. She was frail and old. She was there when Jaebum’s mother went to school.

“I didn’t dare touch it.” She said as she walked the two over to the stop sign across the road from the school, “One of the children crossing the street found it.”

Once across the street, she turned to Youngjae, “Who’s this heartthrob?”

“Agent Choi Youngjae.” Youngjae bowed to her, “Nice to meet you.”

“So sweet.” She cooed at him.

Jaebum coughed, “Mrs. Nim.”

“Oh, yes!” Mrs. Nim pointed at the stop sign, “Otherside.”

Jaebum peered around the other side that was not red but rusted metal. His mouth went slack for a moment. There was a note duct taped to the back of the stop sign. The letters were cut from magazine pieces so the handwriting could not be traced.

“Youngjae, can you get me an evidence bag?” Jaebum asked.

Youngjae was one step ahead of him, already crossing the road to the vehicle.

Jaebum watched him for a minute, eyes scanning his back.

He broke his stare and went back to the letter.

_ To whom this concerns _

_ I killed those people that were not faithful to their partners. It’s a cruel thing, isn’t it? I’m getting bored of the police not finding me. I may attack here next. _

_ I’m not limited to adults. _

_ X _

“Fuck,” Jaebum swore as he read it over. His next victim could be a child. He said, “I don’t know what The Chief is going to say, but I suggest canceling any events here. I’ll have someone contact the news station to have children stay inside.”

“Thank you.” She said.

“You may want to not be here either.” Jaebum warned her, “It’s not safe to be here alone.”

Mrs. Nim said, “I wanted to protect these children.”

Youngjae came back from the car with gloves and an evidence bag.

“Head home, Mrs. Nim. Say hi to your husband for me.” Jaebum said sweetly.

“Will do. Nice to meet you, agent.” Mrs. Nim pat Youngjae on the shoulder before she went back toward the parking lot.

Youngjae handed Jaebum the gloves and he held the plastic bag open, “That’s off-putting.”

“You think?” Jaebum asked sarcastically, “I thought about taking it home and framing it. It’s a good art piece.”

Youngjae cackled, “Would it match the style of your house?”

Jaebum carefully tore it off the back with gloved hands, careful to not rip it. He chuckled, “Not entirely. I can’t say I have too many artifacts from serial killers.”

Youngjae giggled as Jaebum set the paper in the evidence bag.

“You have a good laugh,” Jaebum said. He went still momentarily after he realized what he blurted out.

Youngjae sealed the bag. His inhale was sharp, “Thanks, Jaebum.”

“You can call me JB, it’s fine,” Jaebum reassured as he peeled off his gloves.

Youngjae glanced away and then looked back at him, “Okay,  _ JB _ . Where did that nickname come from?”

The two started to walk back to the car.

Jaebum’s eyebrows rose for a moment, “I played hockey in school and everyone called me JB.”

“Hockey? Really?” Youngjae smiled, “Sounds interesting.”

“It definitely toughened me up for the academy. It’s a brute sport.” Jaebum said as they got closer to the car.

“I never did sports in high school.” Youngjae said, “I was too focused on school.”

“Some people are like that,” Jaebum said. He popped open the car’s trunk and set the evidence bag in a suitcase. He shut the suitcase, threw his gloves in, and then closed the trunk.

Jaebum turned to face Youngjae and caught him staring at Jaebum’s chest. Jaebum and Youngjae locked eyes before Jaebum raked up Youngjae’s body with his eye line. A soft blush and a wide smile came on Youngjae’s face.

“We should head back,” Jaebum said awkwardly. He shoved his hands in his jacket pockets and then went around to open the driver’s side door.

 

*~*~*

 

Kris Wu had not answered a single phone call from Mark. Mark’s line would run straight to voicemail. He left three but days had passed and Kris had not responded. Mark could easily get a search warrant to check his house but he just needed his email information for Jinyoung.

Kris was impossible to track down so Mark decided to pay his apartment a visit.

Mark tapped his knuckles against the weak wood of the door.

No answer.

Mark knocked again, “Yifan, it’s Detective Tuan, open up! I’m alone.”

There was still no answer. Mark stepped forward to knock again but underneath his foot crunched.

He tilted his head down and saw lumps of envelopes.

“Mail’s getting stacked up.” Mark rubbed the back of his neck.

He knocked one last time before he decided it was time to break protocol. He turned the doorknob and crashed his shoulder into the door. It was unlocked.

The door flew, Mark going with it before he could balance himself. He shut the door behind him and swore when he saw the state of the home. There were clothes everywhere. His bedroom door was left open and it looked as though a tornado hit it.

“Mr. Wu?” Mark called out, not wanting to go further in. He had his hand on his gun, ready to pull if he had to.

He checked the bathroom and the bedroom, seeing that it was empty. The looks of it made Mark think he had been gone for some time.

Mark called Jaebum.

The latter answered, “Detective Im.”

“Kris left,” Mark said.

Jaebum was quiet on the other end. He had been suspicious since the beginning that it was Kris Wu. They had no damning evidence against him that could cause for an arrest.

“I said Kr-”

“I heard you.” Jaebum said, “Can we go after him?”

“No? We have no reason to. I wanted to get his email from him. Have people try to get ahold of him, if not we’ll have to start calling around.” Mark said, “It looked like he left in a hurry.”

“I’ll see what I can do,” Jaebum said.

His partner promptly hung up and Mark ran a hand back through his hair as he put his phone in his pocket.

This case got more frustrating as it went on.

 

Jimin was a workaholic. When he heard about Kris leaving town, he tried everything he could on his day off to get a hold of him, with his boss’s permission. It was all hands on deck.

“Hello?” Kris answered.

Jimin’s stomach sunk and his heart raced. The diner he was in buzzed with voices and smelled like fresh bread. The white tile and the pale yellow of the walls clashed with each other. He had to block all of that out to focus on the job at hand.

“Who is this?”

Jimin cleared his throat, “Sorry. This is Officer Park from the police department, how are you doing today?”

Kris went silent.

“Mr. Wu?”

“Yeah, sorry, it’s been hectic. I meant to call the department before leaving but I had to leave as soon as I could.”

Jimin had gotten his notebook out of his bag and a pen, “Everything alright?”

“No, not really.” Kris sounded stressed, “My mom was admitted to the hospital a few nights ago. She’s very sick and we’re waiting on some results back. I had to come see her. I should have told you all before I came out here.”

“How far away from town are you?” Jimin asked.

“Six hours?” Kris sounded unsure, “I don’t come out here often. My dad drove me out.”

“Kris, this is going to sound odd but I need to know if you have an active email account that you use.”

Kris snorted, “Isn’t this kind of questioning made for the interrogation room, Officer Park?”

“Well, it’s either me on the phone or Agent Jinyoung comes out and meets with you. Take your pick.” Jimin leaned back against the booth.

“Fine, but only because I think you’re cute.”

Jimin rolled his eyes and tapped the end of his pen against the table.

“I don’t have an active email. I really don’t. The only email I ever had was through my school.”

“Did you use it for anything personal?” Jimin asked as he wrote the information down.

“No, not at all. I text for a reason.” Kris said.

“Okay, I’ll pass the message along about your mother and see if they’ll let you off this once. Next time, which I hope there isn’t a next time, call ahead. Okay?” Jimin said to him.

“Sure thing, babydoll,” Kris said and Jimin could hear the smile in his voice.

“Have a good day.” Jimin hung up and tossed his phone aside.

Jimin huffed out a breath and ran his hands over his face. He shut his notebook and put everything back in his bag.

“Are you done with your plate?” a voice asked.

Jimin said, “Oh yeah, I,  _ fuck. _ ” Jimin looked up at the busboy.

He was no boy though, standing almost six feet tall and wavy dark hair that was styled off of his forehead. His round eyes were innocently doe-eyed. His lips formed a perfect bow shape. Piercings lined his ears and he had one on his lip. His t-shirt showed off defined muscles on his arms and it was tight enough to show his abdomen.

The man laughed as he took the plate, “I’ll take that as a yes?”

“Yes, sorry, I’m uh.” Jimin licked his lips, his mouth dry.

“Busy day?” The man asked.

Jimin nodded, “You have no idea.”

The man looked to the back and then back at Jimin, “I’m on break in a few. Let me take care of this for you and I’ll buy you ice cream for your trouble.”

Jimin smiled up at him, “I’m Park Jimin.”

“Yeah, you’re one of those town cops right? That’s kind of hot.” He stretched his mouth out in a smile, large teeth in the front, “Jeon Jungkook.”

“Jungkook,” Jimin repeated with a fond smirk on his face.

Jungkook winked at him before heading to the back with Jimin’s empty lunch plate.

 

Jaebum folded his hands on the conference room table and set his chin on top of them. Jimin’s story about Kris compelled everybody in the room but Jaebum.

“What if he’s lying?” Jaebum asked.

“Could be.” Namjoon said, “But his story checks out. The hospital can confirm that he’s there.”

“There’s also no murders that were committed this weekend while he was gone,” Jaebum said.

“True.” Jinyoung said, “But for now, we’ll look into the other three.”

“Luhan needs to come off that suspect list.” Mark said, “I’m sorry, there’s just no way it was him. He was away for two of the murders.”

“He could have had an accomplice,” Namjoon said.

Youngjae shook his head, “I disagree. This was all done by one person, especially if all of them were talking to this email account.”

“I’m not removing that theory off the table though,” Namjoon said while writing it down in his notes.

The Chief asked, “Agent Jinyoung how are you coming along with the email?”

“I can’t seem to get into any of them. Not even family members. It’s like their information's been changed since they died. I’m sending a few of the accounts in to be hacked.” Jinyoung said, “At this point I’m desperate.”

“I think we all are.” The Chief said, “Why don’t you all break for lunch and come back here after. I’ll hold down the fort. Good job with all the hard work.”

Jaebum put a hand on his forehead, still frustrated he was the only one who thought Kris was guilty.

Mark pat him on the shoulder on the way out.

Youngjae paused as he walked by Jaebum, the detective getting up out of his chair.

“What’s good in town for lunch?” Youngjae asked him.

Jaebum could not hide the smile on his face, “There’s a sub shop around the block that makes good food. I’ll go with you if you want.”

“That would be great,” Youngjae said.

“I’ll invite Mark to go out too,” Jaebum said as he left the conference room.

Mark denied the invite immediately, saying it would be good for the two to be alone. Mark tried to play matchmaker but it never ended in Jaebum’s favor. Jaebum saw Youngjae as a colleague, the force had extremely strict rules about dating on the job. It would never happen.

The sub shop was quiet for a typical lunch hour. Jaebum opted for a large salad while Youngjae struggled to decide what he wanted.

“What should I get?” Youngjae asked him.

“They have good tomato soup.” Jaebum said, “I know it’s hot out but if you’re only in town for a bit, it might be worth it.”

Youngjae ordered his from the kind lady behind the counter. While Youngjae was not looking, Jaebum slipped his card in the machine, paying for his meal.

“What are you doing?” He heard Youngjae ask.

“Taking care of your meal. Consider it a thank you.” Jaebum said as he put his card back in his wallet.

Youngjae said a small ‘thank you’ and then waited for his meal to be done. Jaebum had his in a plastic container already, packets of dressing balanced on top.

Once their lunch was ready, the two sat down next to the window to eat. Jaebum opened up his salad and Youngjae immediately pushed back in his chair.

Jaebum quirked a brow up, “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, it’s just, uh,” Youngjae pointed at the salad, “I’m really allergic to cucumber.”

“Oh!” Jaebum said, “Sorry, I didn’t know.” He closed it up.

“No! You can eat it, it’s only the smell of it and if I eat it. I get really sick and vomit a lot.” Youngjae crushed up crackers to put in his soup.

Jaebum opened the container again but loaded on more ranch than he should have. Youngjae chuckled at his attempt to mask the vegetable in his salad.

“If you throw up do it that way.” Jaebum nodded his head toward the floor.

The two laughed and started to eat. Jaebum ate slower than normal, enjoying Youngjae’s company. He had this sunshine aura that made him easy to talk to. It refreshed Jaebum.

“I have to ask.” Jaebum started his question when Youngjae looked up from his soup, “Aren’t you a bit young to have a doctorate? You need that to be a profiler I thought?”

Youngjae nodded, “I’m a bit of an overachiever. I was out of high school at fifteen. I skipped two grades so I started college young. I went to the academy once I had my four-year degree, which I went for a double major.”

“Let me guess, criminal justice and,” Jaebum thought for a minute, “Sociology?”

“Psychology.” Youngjae corrected. He continued, “I kept going to school while working and I ended up with the FBI.”

“I assume you’re a genius then,” Jaebum said.

“If I was a genius this case would be solved by now.”   
Jaebum scoffed, “I can’t figure this stupid case. It’s going to go cold at this point. It’s impossible to get any evidence in this town.”

“It’ll work out. The good guys always win.” Youngjae gave him a reassuring smile.

“Are you sure about that?” Jaebum asked.

Youngjae hit his arm, “JB.”

“I’m teasing.” Jaebum said, “I have full faith we’ll get the killer but we get so close and then there’s a stupid twist. It’s frustrating.”

Youngjae and Jaebum finished the rest of their lunch that day making small talk. The two laughed the whole meal, Youngjae’s demeanor making the entire noon break worth it.

Jaebum drove the two back to the station to get back to work.

“Don’t forget your bag is in the back,” Jaebum said.

Youngjae did not acknowledge the sentence but he heard him. The two leaned in the back at the same time to grab Youngjae’s bag. Their noses brushed gently, their top lips nudging. Both were too stunned to move. The heat that radiated between the two was enough to warm the car. Youngjae’s breath hitched while Jaebum’s breathing was heavy.

Jaebum pulled back and cleared his throat, “Um, let’s head inside.”

“Okay,” Youngjae said as he reached back and grabbed his bag.

Once the two were inside, they were shoulder to shoulder as they made it back to the conference room.

Everyone in the room was absolutely hectic.

“Whoa, hey!” Jaebum clapped his hands, “What’s going on?”

Heechul and Siwon were in there, arguing with Jimin and Yugyeom. The Chief looked done with everyone in the room. The two FBI agents watched the chaos unfold. Mark was trying to calm everyone down.

Heechul said, “Siwon and I got a report back from forensics.”

“And?” Jaebum asked.

No one in the room said anything until Mark spoke up.

“The doll case came back with prints that matched Kris Wu’s.”

 

*~*~*

 

Jaebum flew into The Chief’s office later that night with a vendetta.

“Please, just let me make this arrest. Or bring him in for questioning.” Jaebum begged The Chief.

“I’ve already told you, Detective Im, that the FBI will handle that arrest. They’re holding off for now. They have proof that the case is Kris Wu’s but there’s no evidence suggesting he committed the murders.” The Chief explained as he organized the papers on his desk.

Jaebum could not sit down, “He was out of town this past weekend and nobody was killed, he matches the physical description of what both me and Oh Sehun saw, his prints were on the case, and he leaves town after we tell him not to.”

“He also does not own a private email account, is too tall for the description, and we have no evidence that he killed anyone.” The Chief said, “The FBI will make the arrest when necessary. Talk to them if you’re so concerned.”

Jaebum took the advice and went with it but was met with no’s from both Namjoon and Jinyoung.

He went to Youngjae as a last resort, worried that the weekend a child might take the wrath of a disgusting killer.

“Youngjae, you have to arrest him.”

Youngjae sighed and looked down at his work, “JB, I can’t. That has to come from higher up. He doesn’t have enough evidence pinned on him yet other than the prints matching.”

“I’m so pissed!” Jaebum grumbled, “This killer is going after a child next. He’s already said so. He’s waiting to get caught, you said it yourself. What if Kris is playing a cat and mouse game with us?”

“I don’t think you’re wrong,” Youngjae said as he sat back in his chair.

The two were in the conference room alone where Youngjae had files scattered across the table. Jaebum sat on the table top next to Youngjae who sat in a chair facing him.

“Thank you.”

“You are wrong about Kris though.”

“What!” Jaebum gripped the table, “I know who I saw that day. It had to be him!”

“You say that but you’re just too quick to make an arrest. Tell me, detective, what would happen if we made the arrest on Kris and it came out wrong? Someone else gets killed and we have an innocent man behind bars?”

Jaebum could not argue anymore with him. Jaebum shook his head, “We had a gentleman a while back here get murdered for no reason. He was the result of an angered drunk gone mad. He took out all of his rage on this gentleman in the worst possible ways you can think of. His boyfriend found him dead the next morning outside their house. He drug himself back, blood stained their front lawn. It took so long for us to find the man that did this and I’m not allowing that to happen again. I’ve seen first hand what that kind of weight does to a person.”

Youngjae paled a bit at Jaebum’s dark tone. He stammered, “Was this...was this Jimin’s boyfriend?”

“Yeah, it was. He was wrecked, Youngjae.” Jaebum said, “I don’t want someone close to me like Jackson to have to wait any longer to find out. Misung may not have loved him enough to be faithful but Jackson deserves justice for the mother of his child. Frankly, so do I. If this bastard did it, I want to see him locked up.”

Youngjae opened his mouth to speak but Jaebum was already leaving the room with a frown on his face.

 

Late Tuesday night, Bambam was on his way to his shift at the bar. Bartending had its perks. He had a new man every other night. He figured drowning himself in sex and the alcohol he got was a good way to push through a graveyard shift, especially in an anxiety-stricken town.

Bambam had some hoe anthem turned all the way up in his car, speed limit forgotten. He slowly relearned the shortcuts through the small town where cops would not hide out to catch him speed.

Or, so he thought.

Red and blue lights flashed in his rearview mirror. The siren alerted the whole block that Bambam broke the law and he had nothing but a slight smirk to his face when he saw who it was.

He rolled his window down and Officer Kim Yugyeom cracked up at the site of Bambam leaning out of his window.

“Is this the part where you ask me on a real date?” Bambam asked.

“Are you speeding on purpose so I’d pull you over?” Yugyeom asked.

Bambam set his hand on the steering wheel, “I’d be lying if I said yes but now I know you patrol my side of town I might have to.”

“Please don’t,” Yugyeom stuck his hand out, “license and registration.”

Bambam leaned over to his glove box and fished out his registration, “You know I’m a licensed driver why do you need to see it?”

“I need your license number.” Yugyeom deadpanned.

“How about my phone number instead?” Bambam smirked at him.

Yugyeom choked on his tongue. He coughed a few times before he grabbed it from Bambam. Ten minutes later and Yugyeom came back.

“I’m letting you off with a warning.” Yugyeom handed him back his information.

“No punishment?” Bambam pouted.

“It’d be amazing for everyone in our close circle to find out that your real name isn’t  _ Bambam _ .”

Bambam’s smile dropped, “Take that back.”

“No thanks,  Kunpimook Bhuwakul, why don’t you slow it down instead?”

“Surprisingly, you pronounced that correctly. You should let me reward you.” Bambam said.

“How about dinner Friday night?” Yugyeom asked.

Bambam’s eyes widened, “Oh? Really?”

“If you slow the fuck down, then yeah. I’ll pick you up at your apartment at six. If you speed or get pulled over for any other reason, the date is off.” Yugyeom said.

“Deal, daddy, see you then.” Bambam smiled at him.

 

Jackson had kept a close eye on River as she played outside that Friday. She was happy to get out and kick around a soccer ball. Jackson would join her when he was done with the mountain of paperwork.

He sat on the top step of the porch with a paperweight keeping his paper down and a pen, reviewing the court documents from his last trial.

Jackson peeked his eyes up at his daughter as she stood in the middle of the yard, ball hugged close to her chest.

“Baba, come play!” she pouted.

“I will in a minute, River,” Jackson promised as he focused on the page in front of him. He went through a few more pages. Before he found something to make a note of. His pen rolled away from him. He turned to grab it and then heard a car door slam near him.

Jackson glanced back at his daughter, talking to someone who had gotten out of their car. He was knelt down close to her, face to face. She was back to, so Jackson could not see if she was uncomfortable or not. She was not a shy toddler but she still took a step back from him.

Jackson shot off the steps but slowed down once he got closer.

Siwon stood up after saying hello to River. He smiled at Jackson, “Hey, Mr. Wang, I hope you’re enjoying the weather.”

“I am actually,” Jackson said as he picked up River who abandoned the soccer ball on the ground. He checked behind him to make sure his paper stack was still weighed down. He turned back to face Siwon.

“I don’t want to be rude, Officer Choi, but what are you doing here?” Jackson asked.

“Oh,” Siwon handed him a small packet of papers, “this is from The Chief. We are getting close to the killer and we may need you to testify in court if that’s alright.”

“You do that all the time.” River poked her father’s cheek.

“I’m a lawyer, baby, not a witness,” Jackson whispered to her.

“I forgotted.” She whispered back.

Siwon smiled at the two, “You can choose to say no, but we would really appreciate it if you could. All they’ll ask you about is um,” Siwon glanced at River then at Jackson, “certain emails that were sent.”

“I already told Jaebum I knew nothing about those,” Jackson said as he set River down. She refused to leave him, attached to his leg. Her little arm wrapped around his knee and she hid behind him.

“Just what you know.” Siwon said, “If you hear anything else give us a call. We’ll keep in touch with you. Stay safe.” He walked back to the cruiser that was parked across the street. Heechul was coming back to it as well.

Jackson assumed Heechul dropped off the same packet to one the victim’s families. It was a tragedy what was happening to the town.

River asked Jackson, “Baba, can we go nap?”

Jackson smiled down at her, “It’s a beautiful day out, River, you should be outside.”

“Outside is boring. There’s buggies.” She grimaced as a butterfly flew past her.

“Here.” Jackson knelt down, his dress pants now dirt covered on the knees. He stuck his finger out and wrapped his arm around River’s small body.

The butterfly landed on Jackson’s finger.

“See how pretty?” Jackson asked her in a calm voice.

“It’s purple.” River coward back against her father, her small hands clutching the arm around her. Her pigtails were high on her head, long hair smushed against Jackson’s cheek.

“It is. It won’t hurt you.” He nudged her hand out and she held out her palm.

Jackson transferred the butterfly over to her palm.

River giggled, “It tickles.”

Jackson kissed her cheek, “Here, let it go.”

River wiggled her hand and the butterfly took off. She bounced happily, “Let’s catch another one!”

Jackson left his paperwork underneath the paperweight. If he stayed up until two in the morning because he was too busy hunting down butterflies with his daughter, then it was worth how tired he would be the next day.

 

Yugyeom held open the door to the movie theater, “Is this better than dinner?”

“Way better!” Bambam said as he grabbed Yugyeom’s wrist.

Yugyeom ordered them two tickets to see a dumb comedy movie that he knew nobody would go to. It had been out for a few weeks and it was the late showing. Bambam did not complain.

Yugyeom went to skip the snack line but Bambam stopped him.

“You of all people should know not getting movie theater popcorn is a crime.” Bambam teased as he hopped in line.

Yugyeom held onto Bambam’s hand and decided to not argue with him. Bambam’s hair was like snow and his skin was radiant. Yugyeom stared at the flawless features and his gorgeous eyes. He had in blue colored contacts but they fit him so well. Bambam got what he wanted, Yugyeom paying for it before Bambam could.

“Brat, I could’ve gotten that.” Bambam hip checked him.

Yugyeom put a hand on the small of his back, “How about you carry it then?”

“Deal,” Bambam said to him.

The two made it to the movie theater they were assigned to and sat in the back. After the trailers played, the movie had started.

It was an easy to follow movie and the two were alone. Not to mention, Bambam had a hand on Yugyeom’s tight that was a bit high.

Yugyeom whispered in Bambam’s ear, “Ever make out in a movie theater?”

Bambam smirked at him although it was lost by how dark it was, “I’ve had sex in movie theaters, babe.”

“I don’t have lube on me otherwise we’d be doing that,” Yugyeom whispered as their noses brushed together.

Yugyeom’s mouth molded hotly to Bambam’s. Their lips fought for dominance, the two assertive individuals who wanted nothing but each other.

The kiss lasted a long time. Their tongues delved in enough to map out the space in their mouths. The ride to Bambam’s was more interesting.

Bambam had Yugyeom’s pants unzipped and down enough to suck down on his hard cock. His tongue flattened over the tip before he went down, taking it all in.

Yugyeom drove with one hand, careful to not swerve while he bucked up into Bambam’s mouth. His free hand stroked over Bambam’s back.

They parked at the apartment complex and Yugyeom unbuckled after Bambam pulled off. He situated himself and got his pants back on. The two rushed inside like giggling teenagers.

They got to Bambam’s door and they did not even get the door unlocked yet before Yugyeom shoved him against it, pinning his hands against the door. It rattled beneath the force of it, Yugyeom shoving his tongue into Bambam’s mouth so it was all he tasted. Yugyeom grabbed the apartment key from Bambam’s hand.

He pulled his mouth off to unlock the door and Bambam kissed up and down his neck.

Yugyeom opened the door and picked Bambam up, wrapping his legs around his waist. They walked in and Bambam shut the door with his arm reach out over Yugyeom’s shoulder.

Bambam gasped out directions to the bedroom as Yugyeom kissed his lips in between words.

He set Bambam down on the bed, easing him on like he weighed nothing. He crawled on top of him, the two kissing like maniacs.

Yugyeom stripped up Bambam’s shirt. The soft curve of his waist was delicious as he kissed up and down the smooth skin. Yugyeom tossed his sweater next, Bambam’s hands smoothing up it.

“Fuck, you’re so sexy, Yugyeom.” Bambam gave him a sultry look, “Or should I call you officer?”

“No.” Yugyeom smiled as he yanked Bambam’s pants down his long legs.

Bambam laughed at the immediate rejection. He got up and grabbed lube and a condom from his bedside table.

Yugyeom stripped down naked along with Bambam and got under the blankets. Once his fingers were lubed up, he plunged in. Bambam’s breathy moans were accompanied by his shoulders being gripped hard.

Yugyeom groaned at his nails scratching up his back.

Bambam breathed out, “Yugyeom, fuck me.”

“Demanding.” Yugyeom placed a kiss on his lips.

Bambam mocked his higher voice, “ _ Demanding _ .”

“Shush.” Yugyeom nibbled on his ear before grabbing the condom to roll on.

Yugyeom pressed into Bambam, flashing back to when he was younger and they did this the first time. They were uncoordinated and awkward. Now, they were hot and professionals at this. Bambam knew how to grind down just right, earning sounds from Yugyeom that were more than rewarding. Yugyeom found Bambam’s good spot from the beginning, making him moan loud.

After they both reached a mutual climax, Yugyeom had Bambam cuddled to his chest.

He kissed his forehead, “Let’s go again.”

Bambam laughed as Yugyeom rolled him onto his stomach. He pulled his hips up, propping his ass up. Bambam’s eyes fluttered shut and the two made love that entire night.

 

Bambam squinted his eyes and he went to sit up.

“Ah, my ass my ass my ass.” He whispered as it stung. Yugyeom was next to him sound asleep.

It was still dark out so Bambam checked the time.

_ 2:13 AM. _

Bambam yawned, figuring he could try to go back to sleep.

He heard a bang in the kitchen.

Bambam knew he should wake up Yugyeom, the cop having more experience in case it was an intruder. However, Bambam was fiercely independent. That, and it could have been something falling.

He went to investigate the noise first so he did not have to wake up Yugyeom. He stole Yugyeom’s shirt off the floor and a pair of sweatpants that were his own that were tossed aside from a previous night.

Bambam stepped out of the bedroom and saw no one. His living room and kitchen were connected, both were small. He shrugged and went to turn around to go back in the room. 

A grotesque clown mask stared at him. The mouth was sewn shut and bloody. The face was warped, one eye drooping.

Bambam felt like vomiting at the long blade in his right hand.

“Yug-!” Bambam’s mouth was gagged with a black fabric. Bambam struggled hard, his legs and fists going like a crazed animal.

The person in the mask held his arms back and punched him in the back of the head. Bambam started to see black spots fleck his vision. He whined around the gag in his mouth, his hands bound by the person’s hands. The blade came up and sliced Bambam’s skin on his arm. Blood dripped down onto the carpet. Bambam shook a little more, the blood oozing out thicker and more apparent.

He was pushed forward toward the door, the person walking with him. Blood continued to drip down his arm.

They deepened their voice, it was strained, “Walk or I kill you in your apartment.”

Bambam whimpered, tears falling. He was drug out of the apartment to a car that did not look familiar to him. He struggled once the trunk was opened. Panic settled as he was pushed. The trunk closed and he was submerged in total darkness. He suffocated with how claustrophobic he was.

Bambam knew he was the next victim.


	3. Act III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end! Thank you for reading! :)

Jaebum’s morning coffee was as bitter as he was. There was still no arrest made, most of the suspects dismissed but not forgotten. Kris had an alibi come through with a murder, a receipt that placed him at a store a half hour away at the time Misung Wang would have been killed. 

He was alone in the conference room, looking over the notes that he and Mark had written up about the case. 

There was no child killed the previous day and the odd Sunday at work proved to be just as tame. He rarely would work Sundays but with this case being a dead end, The Chief wanted everyone there. 

A knock came from the door frame, the door open. 

“Am I interrupting?” Youngjae asked, a manila folder underneath his arm, “I have to show you something.”

Jaebum perked up and set his coffee mug on the table, “Good morning. Yeah, you’re alright. I’m just looking at the same shit.”

“Well, let me change that.” Youngjae raised his eyebrows, “I did some more work with Jinyoung last night and you won’t believe what we found.”

He laid the folder on the table and before he opened it, Jaebum set his hand on top of the folder.

Jaebum asked, “Are you supposed to be showing me this?”

Youngjae sighed and moved his hand aside, “I was told to wait, but I’m impatient.”

He opened the folder up and there were screenshots taken from a computer. There were countless emails. 

“Shut up.” Jaebum picked up the top one.

It was Misung’s emails to an account named anonymous210. 

“Read this one in particular.” Youngjae leaned over and turn over the stack of pictures until the last page. 

Jaebum set the one in his hand down and picked up the printed screenshot.

He read with an intense focus.

_ Misung: What time do you want me to meet you again? _

_ Anonymous: The usual baby. Wear my favorite outfit on you _

_ Misung: I thought that was nothing;) _

_ Anonymous: You’re so sexy...ever done it in a barn? _

Jaebum stopped reading and he felt sick to his stomach. He jeered his head aside and tossed the paper on the table. 

“Are you okay?” Youngjae asked, putting a hand on Jaebum’s arm. 

Jaebum nodded and whispered, “Yeah.”

“It’s scary.” Youngjae took his hand away and then crossed his arms.

“I guess.” Jaebum rubbed his lips together, “She was married to my best friend. I was the best man in his wedding and she…” He rolled his head around, earning a few cracks from his neck. He sighed, “I need a vacation.”

“A vacation sounds nice,” Youngjae said as he organized the pictures. 

Jaebum watched as Youngjae meticulously packed the pictures in the folder. His eyebrows were furrowed in as he made sure they were ordered. His mouth relaxed in an easy smile, his cheeks rounded.

“I don’t know about a vacation,” Jaebum said, “but would a date work?”

Youngjae stopped with the papers in his hands. He stared in front of him, too red-faced to look at Jaebum. 

“Sorry, that was out of line.” Jaebum stroked a hand back through his hair, “I’m going to-”

“Jaebum.” Youngjae sighed. He turned around to face him and leaned back against the table. 

Jaebum could not turn away from Youngjae’s eyes as he spoke. 

“It’s alright.” Youngjae gave him a little smile, “Once this is all done, I think I would like that.”

“Really?” Jaebum walked closer without realizing it. 

Youngjae relaxed in front of him, “Yeah.”

Jaebum realized the closeness of their faces, their noses almost touching. Jaebum’s eyes looked from Youngjae’s own to his soft lips. He could lean in one more centimeter to ghost his lips across Youngjae’s. 

His eyes flickered shut and leaned closer. Their lips barely touched before they were interrupted.

“Morning.” Mark smiled behind his coffee mug. He wiggled his eyebrows, “You two look cozy.”

Jaebum pulled back and rubbed the back of his neck. 

Youngjae cleared his throat and then held up the folder that was on the table, “Did Jinyoung tell you about these?”

“I assume those are the emails?” Mark asked as he took the folder from Youngjae, “It’s about time.”

Mark looked through the pages in the folder while Jaebum fought off the ache in his stomach to get close to Youngjae again. He almost slipped at work and he was unsure why Youngjae had this big of an effect on him. 

“Help! Somebody help!” 

Mark and Jaebum looked at each other. 

“I know that annoying ass voice anywhere,” Mark said as he set the folder back on the table.

Jaebum and Mark rushed out of the conference room, Youngjae behind them. 

Yugyeom rushed to the back hallway, “Guys! Thank god.” He was sheer white and his eyes were blown wide.

“What the hell happened to you?” Jaebum asked. 

Yugyeom choked out, close to tears, “Bambam- he- I-”

“Slow down.” Mark put a hand on his shoulder.

Yugyeom took a deep breath, “I was going to call but I panicked and figured I could tell more in person-”

“Yugyeom!” Mark and Jaebum said at the same time, getting the younger to calm down.

“Okay,” Yugyeom took a deep breath and rubbed at his wet eyes, “I woke up this morning at Bambam’s after a date-”

“Sexy,” Mark said.

Yugyeom glared, “Anyways. I woke up and the bed was empty. Which is fine! But, it’s his house so I knew something was wrong. I got up and searched the apartment and there was no one there. I stepped in something wet and it was blood. It was everywhere, all over the floor. It went outside, down the hall, it was all over the parking lot. People are panicking at the complex. I think he…” Yugyeom choked up and put a hand over his mouth. 

Mark got on his toes and hugged Yugyeom, “It’s okay. We’ll find him.”

Jaebum looked back at Youngjae, “I want you to get Jinyoung and Namjoon and tell them we have another possible victim.”

Youngjae agreed and ventured down the hall. 

Jaebum put a hand on Yugyeom’s arm, “Yugyeom, do you know if he’s had contact with anybody lately?”

“Not that I know of. Just me and maybe a fling here or there.” Yugyeom pulled out of Mark’s hug.

“Shit, the barn,” Mark hit Jaebum’s shoulder.

“No, he wouldn’t take him to the barn, there’s no way. The killer knows we found his stuff there.” Jaebum argued.

“It’s worth the look,” Mark said. 

“Um,” Yugyeom sniffled, “Bam left a trail of blood. I think it was on purpose. If you get out to the barn, look for a trail maybe?”

Jaebum felt his throat close up.

“We will, Yugyeom. Stay here with Jimin in case something local happens.” Mark instructed.

 

The Chief, Siwon, and Heechul all went to the apartment to block it off. Youngjae, Jimin, and Yugyeom stayed behind at the station. Jinyoung and Namjoon went with Mark and Jaebum. 

Jaebum sped through town, making his way to the barn located in the woods. 

Jinyoung followed with Namjoon in their own car. 

“I’ve got your back.” Mark said, “Don’t run off alone this time, okay?”

“Got it,” Jaebum grumbled.

“Jaebum, I’m serious.” Mark said as he leaned against the console, “Last time when we went after the killer of Jimin’s boyfriend you got shot at.”

“I know,” Jaebum said as he pulled over to the side of the road

“We call for back up if it’s needed. Let Namjoon or Jinyoung take the arrest and listen to them.” Mark reminded Jaebum. 

Jaebum turned the car off and got out, making sure he had his gun on him. 

Once the four were all together, Namjoon led them (with heavy direction from Mark) through the woods. Eventually, they got to the barn. It seemed quiet and untouched from afar. 

Namjoon got to the barn door and pulled his gun out, he swung in and saw the empty barn.

“Fuck.” He concealed his gun.

“Empty?” Jinyoung asked as he went in after Namjoon. The two searched the barn while the detectives stayed on watch. 

Minutes passed and Jaebum grew impatient. He looked around the forest. The trees were a rich green and the ground was webbed with fallen trunks and bushes. It was quiet for a forest. Normally, a squirrel or a chipmunk would run out or make noise. There were no sounds of bugs either. All he could hear was Mark’s nervous breaths.

He glanced down at his shoes and saw his shoe was untied. He leaned down and tied it. He looked up and saw a large blood stain on the ground. 

“Guys,” Jaebum said to get their attention. 

He pointed at the blood spot. 

Mark followed the blood spot, several came after it in jagged patterns. 

“He really made sure we could find him.” Namjoon said as he came out of the barn, “Let’s follow it. Stay close. Detectives, watch our backs.”

Mark agreed and Jaebum was close to sprinting and getting Bambam himself. 

The blood started to space out more the deeper in the woods they got. Jaebum recognized the path vaguely.

It was the same one he and Namjoon had chased the suspected killer down last time. He seemed to disappear into the ground. 

Jaebum concealed his gun and went ahead of Namjoon and Jinyoung.

“Detective, what are you doing?!” Jinyoung snapped in a hushed voice.

Jaebum ignored him and found the spot where the suspect disappeared before. He dragged his foot along the dirt ground until his toe hit something that felt like metal. 

Namjoon saw and he leaned down on the ground with Jaebum. The two cleared off the dirt with what looked like a hatch door that led underground. 

“What is that?” Jinyoung asked. 

Mark explained, “This town used to have these farmers that would meet in secret and drink. Fun stuff back in the day. I’m assuming this is one of those weird places, it’s near the barn so it only makes sense.”

Jaebum got it to unlatch, a simple padlock that he broke off with a pull. It was like plastic. 

Namjoon lifted the trap door up and heard whimpering. 

“Shit,” Jaebum whispered. 

Namjoon put a finger to his lips and looked at the other three. He leaned down and took the short drop into the underground tunnel. It was almost liveable but he felt like suffocating with how thick the dirt was. He could feel the grainy clumps in the back of his throat, the thick taste on his tongue. 

Jaebum listened for any sign of struggle after Jinyoung dropped down in. 

Namjoon and Jinyoung walked further in and saw a candlelit area. 

The whimpering became muffled sobs. 

Namjoon whispered, “Bambam?”

He got to the candlelit area, a small tunnel off the main one. 

Bambam was alive but in brutal condition. 

“Ambulance.” He told Jinyoung. 

Jinyoung went to the hole they dropped down. 

He shouted up, “Detectives! Someone call for a paramedic! We have Bambam, he’s alive, but he’s not good. Tell them to hurry. Somebody else get The Chief on the phone.”

While the detectives handled the phone calls, Namjoon helped Bambam out his restraints. His face was busted. Two black eyes and a gash above his eyebrow. His arms were both mutilated. His shirt was gone but his black sweatpants had dots of dark red everywhere. 

Namjoon gently peeled off the duct tape from his lips.

“Thank you.” Bambam cried.

“Don’t cry. You’re safe.” Namjoon said, “Do you know who did this to you, Bambam?”

Bambam was hoarse, “No, sir.”

“Call me Namjoon.” He said as he inspected his wounds. Thick lacerations covered his torso, similar to how the other victims died.

“Do you have any description?”

“U-Um,” Bambam sniffled up a bloody nose, “h-his...car. I saw a plate number. I hung on to it.”

“Perfect. Are you okay to talk until the ambulance comes?” Namjoon asked. 

“I’ll give you the plate number.” Bambam started to cry harder, “I just want to leave.”

 

*~*~*

 

Yugyeom came into Jimin’s office, “They found Bambam and have a plate number. We might catch a killer, are you and Youngjae alright here?”

“Yeah, we’re talking about this awesome dick I’ve been sitting on.” Jimin teased.

Yugyeom chuckled, “I’ll take that as a yes. I’m going to the emergency room at the hospital to check on Bam.”

“I didn’t realize they had those anywhere else, did you have to specify?” Jimin asked with a smirk. 

“You keep flirting and your ass will get smaller.” Yugyeom winked at him before he left.

Youngjae’s lips part to talk but Jimin interrupted him, “Now, that’s a cock I miss.”

Youngjae laughed and then stood up, “I’m going to email my boss about the case. I’ll give a little update so Jinyoung and Namjoon have one less thing to worry about.”

“Sounds good.” Jimin stood up from his desk and stretched, “I might walk down to the store and grab a snack, want me to wait for you?”

“No, that’s okay. Just get me some chocolate?” Youngjae flashed a beaming smile. 

“Only because you’re kind of adorable.”

Youngjae flicked his tongue out over his bottom lip, “I have a gun in my back pocket and enough psychology knowledge to diagnose you.”

Jimin sighed, “Okay, fine, you’re intimidating as hell.” 

“Thank you.”

“Or about as much as an otter. It’s alright.” Jimin pat his back, “I’m not very intimidating unless I have to be. I’ll be back in a minute.”

Youngjae said a quick goodbye and walked to the end off the hallway. It was nice that the case finally was drawn together. It was a matter of who. 

Youngjae was at a loss at who this could be. As he sat down at one of the computers, it amazed him that they had yet to find out who it is. He knew that the killer wanted to be caught, placing things like dolls in plain sight. 

He supposed it could be Kris with the fingerprints but that was the only evidence against him. 

Youngjae shook the mouse to bring the computer that was already on back to life. He went to log out of an email account left open. 

Until he saw the account that was logged in. 

“Holy fuck.” Youngjae’s eyes got wide. 

The anonymous210 account had been logged in and there were emails to Bambam nearly four nights ago. Youngjae’s stomach was sick. 

“Only someone with an admin password can get on these computers that means…” Youngjae spoke out loud to make sure this was not a dream, “this is an officer doing this.”

He got up out of his chair and went to leave, only to be blocked by a figure in the doorway with a clown mask. 

 

Jinyoung was on his way to question Bambam further when his phone went off. Namjoon was in the driver’s seat on the phone with The Chief. 

“Hello?” Jinyoung answered.

“Jinyoung? It’s Kyungsoo.” the analyst said on the other end.

“Oh, you found a plate number that fast?” Jinyoung asked.

“Mhm,” Kyungsoo said, “mostly because it’s in the police department’s system. It’s a retired cruiser that only that police department would have the access keys to. That means it’s an officer on the town’s force.”

Jinyoung’s tires squealed to a stop.

Jaebum and Mark were behind them. He swerved to the side to not hit the back of the car. 

“What the hell?” Mark asked. 

Jinyoung made a U-turn and parked the car next to Jaebum’s. They both rolled their windows down. 

“Where’s the fire?” Jaebum asked.

“The plates came back from a retired cruiser. Do you know who has access to any of them?” Jinyoung asked.

“They’re parked at a junkyard.” Mark leaned over to talk, “I don’t think…”

“What?” Jaebum asked him, as he stopped.

“Remember the one that we took and used in the town’s homecoming parade. Who was in charge of bringing it back to the junkyard?” Mark asked.

“Officer Siwon,” Jaebum said. 

The four were quiet. An unsettling silence fell over them. 

It was disturbed by Jinyoung, “Where is he?”

Namjoon said, “The Chief sent Heechul and Siwon back to the station.” 

“I’m so confused but it’s worth a shot.” Jaebum rolled up the window and followed the U-turn.

The two cars raced to the station in record time. 

 

Upon arrival, Jaebum was out of his car in a second. Mark turned off the car for him since he was in a hurry. 

Youngjae was in the building and Heechul and Siwon’s cruisers were out front. 

Namjoon barked out orders, “I’ll take the arrest if he confesses, if not we question. Got it?”

“Yes, agent,” Jaebum said. 

The four went inside and Jaebum was convinced it was Siwon. 

Heechul was knocked out on the ground, his nose bleeding. 

Mark leaned down and placed him on his side, “Go ahead, I’ll watch out here.”

The three checked every room the passed by, ready to defend themselves. Namjoon entered the computer lab last and he brought his gun up.

Siwon had Youngjae in a tight grip around his neck. His other hand was to his temple. 

“Found me finally. It only took a couple of deaths and a loudmouth.” Siwon sneered. It was a whole other side to him that Jaebum had never seen before. 

“Drop the gun.” Jinyoung said, “We can talk about this, Siwon.”

“No, you’ll have me arrested,” Siwon said and dug the gun against Youngjae’s temple. 

Youngjae clenched his eyes shut and a stray tear fell out. He was pale and blood dripped from his lip. 

“Siwon,” Jinyoung encouraged, “let him go, okay? We can handle this calmly.”

The debate went on forever it seemed, Youngjae grew more restless. 

Once he started to struggle, Siwon let him go. Jinyoung grabbed Youngjae by the arm to pull him aside. 

Siwon fired.

The bullet shot out and Youngjae yelled. 

Jaebum threw himself at Youngjae, the two barreling toward the floor. Namjoon was able to disarm Siwon and place him under arrest. 

Meanwhile, Jaebum slumped on top of Youngjae and groaned. 

Jinyoung rolled Jaebum off of Youngjae. Blood seeped through his dress shirt from his shoulder. 

“Get this off,” Jinyoung demanded at Youngjae. 

Jaebum’s eyes weakened, he wanted to sleep. 

“No, no, no,” Youngjae begged. He put a hand on Jaebum’s cheek, “Keep your eyes open.”

“Detective Tuan!” Jinyoung yelled out. 

Jaebum faded out to the vision of Youngjae above him, begging him to stay awake. 

 

*~*~*

 

_ One Month Later  _

 

Siwon had a court date to appear for the murders and the attempted murder of Bambam. Siwon created the anonymous and trapped unfaithful lovers to their death, believing he was doing good in the world. He admitted in an interrogation with Namjoon that he ransacked Kris’s apartment several times to find items that would pin him as the killer, especially once suspicion raised that it was him. The doll case was stolen from Kris’s home, originally a tool kit. Jinyoung mentioned that Siwon was the one who came up with the idea to create Kris as a suspect. 

Jaebum’s bullet wound healed after a few days and a surgery. His shoulder neared healing but he had a long recovery ahead of physical therapy and rehab for it. 

“How about that date?” Jaebum had asked Youngjae in the hospital weeks ago.

“Once you can get out that hospital gown, we’ll talk, detective.” Youngjae replied.

Weeks later, and the two found themselves at the best restaurant in town. It neared eleven at night and they were the only two left. 

Youngjae finished up his story and the two laughed over it, their finished plates in front of them. 

Youngjae sipped out of the wine glass in front of him before he asked, “Do you feel any better?”

Jaebum sighed, “I’m sore, but it was worth it.”

“You shouldn’t have done that.” Youngjae said, “But, I’m grateful you did. I could’ve died.”

“I know.” Jaebum reached across the table and held Youngjae’s hand. He grazed his thumb across his knuckles, “I didn’t want that.”

Youngjae smiled at him, “Thank you.”

“Of course,” Jaebum said with a wink. 

The waiter came back and cleared their table, offering dessert but both declined. They were too full to keep eating. 

Once Jaebum (forcefully due to Youngjae trying to take the bill) paid for their meals, the two went outside. 

Jaebum held onto Youngjae’s hand, “Um, I really like talking with you. Want to come by my house for a drink? The cats might be a bother but they’re sweet.”

Youngjae stood in front of Jaebum, “I’m severely allergic to cats.”

“But,” Jaebum frowned, “you leave in a few days I wanted to-”

Youngjae put his thumb on Jaebum’s bottom lip, “I have a hotel room that’s cozy.”

Jaebum’s stomach fluttered with excitement, “Perfect.”

 

Bambam shot awake with a startled gasp. His hands went to his throat. 

Yugyeom draped an arm over his chest, “I have you, you’re safe.” He kissed the tip of his ear, “Shhh.”

Bambam cuddled into him. His nightmares had not slowed since the day he was taken by Siwon. He tried hard to forget. No amount of therapy or medicine could ease his mind. He would walk near a trunk of a car and his mind would go to mush. He spent days in the hospital, almost a full two weeks. His body healed but his mind did not. 

“I want to forget.” Bambam whimpered, “I hate this.”

“He can’t get to you,” Yugyeom reassured. His eyes were shut sleepily but his lips were kept on Bambam’s forehead. “I have you, don’t worry.”

“Promise?” Bambam sniffled and shut his eyes.

“I promise.” Yugyeom pecked his lips, “Try to sleep okay? Even if you can’t, try to relax. You deserve rest after everything.”

 

Jackson checked on River in her room. She was fast asleep with a stuffed bunny in her arms. 

Jackson smiled to himself and shut the door to her room. He walked back to the living room. 

Mark lounged back on the couch, phone in his hand.

“Not home with the wife tonight?” Jackson asked as he sat at the end, putting Mark’s feet in his lap. 

“No, she’s out for the weekend on a business trip.” Mark yawned, “I’m sleeping here tonight.”

“You know, you can sleep at home?” Jackson chuckled, “Jaebum said you’ve been crashing there when your wife isn’t home.”

“It was a scary case and maybe I’m not over it,” Mark said, not taking his eyes off his phone. 

“What the hell are you looking at?” Jackson asked as he went to snatch Mark’s phone. 

Mark moved his phone aside, “Fanfiction, bite me.”

“Doubt it.” Jackson grabbed his phone and rolled his eyes, “Why are you reading about it if it scares you?”

Mark stole his phone back, “I keep forgetting it wasn’t some twisted nightmare.” He tossed his phone on the rug next to the couch, “How are you doing?”

“Fine.” Jackson said, “River doesn’t understand that her mom isn’t coming back and she keeps asking about her. Mark, I know Misung cheated but I miss her.”

“She was your wife, Jackson. It makes sense.” Mark said as he sat up straight, “You don’t have to justify why you loved her.”

Jackson got up from the couch, “Yeah, but enough of that. Want a beer?”

“Please.” Mark yawned.

“Why are you not at Jaebum’s again?” Jackson asked Mark as he got to the fridge.

“Because he’s fucking the profiler tonight, I’m pretty sure.”

 

The door slammed and Jaebum pulled Youngjae close to him. He wasted no time, the feeling of Youngjae’s lips against his was melted honey. Their lips were sticky with wine and saliva as their tongues lapped around each other as though they were starved. 

Jaebum yanked Youngjae close to his chest like he was his to claim. Youngjae yelped at the action but molded against his strong body. Youngjae slung his arms around Jaebum’s neck. The pressure from Youngjae’s forearm shot through his shoulder like an arrow.

Jaebum hissed out in pain, “Ow, sorry.”

“Why are you apologizing?” Youngjae giggled as he unbuttoned Jaebum’s shirt. 

Jaebum carefully peeled his shirt off, “It’s a habit.”

Youngjae pulled his shirt off of his arms and tossed it aside. He smoothed a hand up his abdomen and over his nipple. He placed a hand on his cheek and pulled him in for another kiss. Jaebum cupped around his neck, backing him up toward the bed. The two fell, in a mess of moans and warm kisses. 

Youngjae took his own yellow sweater off and his jeans came next with Jaebum’s help. Jaebum got off the bed and unfastened his belt. Youngjae’s eyes widened at the image. Jaebum got back on the bed and tested Youngjae’s lips with a gentle kiss, to see if he could take the teasing. He carved his hands through the light hair and groaned into the kiss as Youngjae arched up into him. 

Youngjae traced over Jaebum’s jawline, keeping his fingers gentle despite the rough movements of their hips. He felt Jaebum’s hard on against his inner thigh, making him sweat. 

Jaebum dipped his head down and started to place open mouth kisses along the skin. He licked over Youngjae’s pulse, making him gasp out a satisfied noise. 

Youngjae clutched at Jaebum’s hips before he pulled down his briefs. Youngjae’s own were tight around his body.

“Do you want this?” Jaebum whispered in his ear as he ground his hips against Youngjae’s ass.

“Please,” Youngjae begged.

Jaebum got Youngjae naked and then leaned down to his pants that were strewn on the floor. He grabbed the small travel lube he brought in with him from the car and a condom from his wallet. 

He coated his fingers with a large amount before he tossed the items aside. Jaebum spread Youngjae’s thighs apart and delved in one finger, watching it disappear inside him. 

Youngjae’s eyes shut and he laid his head back against the pillow. Gasps left his mouth like the air was distant to him. He was in so much pleasure his neck blotched red and his eyes teared up, especially once Jaebum was two fingers in. 

Knuckles deep, Jaebum placed hot kisses over Youngjae’s chest. His fingers kept up the pace and he latched his mouth onto Youngjae’s nipple. He licked over the hardening nub. Their cocks were hard between their abdomens as they brushed together. Each stroke made Jaebum moan. 

“I’m close,” Youngjae warned as he thread his fingers through Jaebum’s dark mullet. 

“Okay.” Jaebum pecked his lips and pulled his fingers out. 

Youngjae moaned despite the loss. 

Jaebum rolled the condom onto his length. He hitched Youngjae’s hips up and wrapped his legs around his own waist. He lined himself up and pushed in. 

Youngjae moaned loud, “Jaebum-ah!”

Jaebum rolled his hips in at a steady pace once he was in. Youngjae was loud in bed and Jaebum loved listening. He stroked his thumbs over Youngjae’s hip bones before he slid his hands down Youngjae’s sides.

He pinned Youngjae’s wrists down before he interlocked their fingers.

“You don’t know how long,” Jaebum moaned out how tight Youngjae was, “I’ve waited for this.”

“About a month or so?” Youngjae gasped out.

“Yeah, you’re right.” Jaebum smiled as he leaned down and connected their lips. 

Jaebum was not sure if he and Youngjae would stay together. He wanted to stay with him. He had this side to him that Jaebum was sure he could fall in love with. Youngjae captivated him. He was intelligent and beautiful, like some god walked off the pages off a mythology book. He wanted to shower him with every ounce of affection Jaebum could give him. 

“Jaebum, I’m gonna cum,” Youngjae said breathily. 

“Yeah? You going to cum all over yourself?” Jaebum moaned in his ear hotly. 

Youngjae whimpered as he pushed down to meet the thrusts. 

Youngjae rolled them over and sat on Jaebum’s dick, keeping the rhythm going. Jaebum let Youngjae work out his orgasm. Youngjae bounced up and down, his moans stuttered as he did. He set his hands on his chest for leverage.

“Fuck, Youngjae!” Jaebum moaned as he gripped onto his hips. 

“I’m…I’m…” Youngjae came hard with a loud moan. Jaebum was not far behind. 

Youngjae collapsed forward, cum smearing between their bodies. Their heavy breathing was synced it seemed. 

Youngjae set his chin on Jaebum’s chest, “That was nice.”

Jaebum laughed, “Was it?”

“I’d say so.” Youngjae lifted off of Jaebum with a groaned, “Ouch.”

“Come here.” Jaebum pat his good shoulder.

Youngjae laid his head on it, his hand on the center of Jaebum’s chest. Youngjae was asleep moments later and Jaebum decided he should follow suit. 

That was the first night Jaebum slept all the way through since he was shot; Youngjae was his personal lullaby. 

**Author's Note:**

> POSITIVE comments are encouraged! It helps me post faster.   
> Reblog the fic post on my Tumblr @busted-aesthetic. Follow me there for more content.


End file.
